Biopsies are important medical tests used to collect cells or tissue for examination so as to determine the presence, extent, or likelihood of disease, trauma, ailment, or for other diagnostic or therapeutic applications. Biopsies are generally painful procedures, and current devices used to collect samples suffer from many shortcomings such as being bulky or not being able to collect a complete core sample. Biopsy collection devices also cause unnecessary trauma to the surrounding tissue by ripping or tearing the sample from its original dwelling.